ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Berserker/Strategy
=Berserker= DISCLAIMER: This guide is made to be a basic introductory guide for a style, where objective developer design choices (For the most part) take priority in order to more easily explain the style in its purest form of play. Play-Style: Rushdown/DPS * Mad Brute Berserker scores an 11 out of 10 in terms of aggressive play. Incredible power and excellent foot speed makes this style a force to be feared, perhaps most notorious for its methods to pursuit attack enemies on the ground to add to their already excessive damage. Their defense however leaves much to be desired, so getting hit will hurt them really bad, so it is vital to not get surrounded. * Enraged Cleaver Berserker's greatest forms of damage and safety, as well as support, comes from dash attacking and air attacking. With the right accessories, Berserker gets the benefit of increased attack range while retaining their brute force to do grievous harm to their foes. * BERSERK!!!!!!!!!! Berserker's most notable gimmick in battle is its increased damage when its HP is in critical condition. The damage boost of course makes already powerful attacks EVEN MORE POWERFUL (obviously I'm just filling space, BUT LOOK AT THAT POWER!). With enough confidence in your movement, you can turn the tide of battle incredibly fast. * I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!! While most styles can make use of pursuit attacks, Berserker takes pursuit attacking to levels of artistic masterpiece. Adding on to their already savage damaging attacks and specials is their ability to pursuit attack grounded opponents with not only very high damage, but at very far distances as well thanks to good footwork and body size adding to already big weapons. Accessories SPECIALTY: Giant Swords, Giant Axes, Halberds, Hammers, Flails # 100 Ton Hammer # Absolute Zero # Alastor's Rage # Ardent Hammer # Barbarian Hatchet # Black Collapse # Blitz Sense # Brutal Conquest # Butcher Knife # Cobalt Baridche # Crimson Camelia # Crush Cudgel # Dáinsleif # Doujigiri Blade -Yasatsuna # Educational Pointer # Emblazoned Halberd # Endurance Core # Excel Driller # Favor of Khonsu # Frost Francisca # Gigas Sword # Gram Splendor # Grim Grudge # Laevatein # Lichten Warter # Magic Blade Durandal # Major Feast # Masterful Angler # Meteor Breaker # Mjolnir # Mutation Orb # Nova Blaze # Prussian Kaiser # Sacrifice Reaper # Samael Draig # Shackle Divide # Shadow Massacre # Spectral Deathsythe # Sublime Gladius # Surge Anchor # The Zodiac ~Scorpio~ # Tausend Söldner # Tyranstahl # Vainglorious Lucifer # Vajra Authority # Vertabral Blade # Veteran Cutlass # Woden Save Weapons * Big Hammer Its big, it has a lot of range, and it knocks the opponent up in the air. Combine this with Berserker's brute power and you will be able to apply a lot of pain to your opponent, go for a nice air juggle combo ending with a pursuit, or you can predict for an air recovery and assault the opponent with a special right as soon as they land. * Wild Club The wild club is is pure raw damage with the ability to combo off each other or into Berserker's other list of attacks. Combined with Berserker's raw strength and ability to pursuit, the style can maximize its damage out of using them. Skills Power Skills Normal Power Skills Power Skill Cards Power Inherit Skills- Status Power Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Power Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Power Skills Trick Skills Normal Trick Skills Trick Skill Cards Trick Inherit Skills- Status Trick Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Trick Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Trick Skills Life Skills Normal Life Skills Life Skill Cards Life Inherit Skills- Status Life Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Life Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Life Skills Awakenings Damage Boost Defense Boost Status Change Other General Skill Combinations Free Sets Premium Sets GAT Duel Death Match / Dog Fight Team Death Match Notable Team Combinations Mega Force Red Bull Fabicro Mysterious Priest (Ponse) Bafabon Dr. Diaper Linda Bobo Zenjiro